Calvin's Dad: Six Years Old
by Dannor
Summary: I got the idea from the comic where Calvin show's his dad a picture of his yearbook. I thought that Calvin's dad might have been a bit like Calvin when he was younger....


A/N: I've often thought on this: Calvin's dad is strcit, but what if he was like Calvin when he was young? By the way, the name I gave him and his mom probably isn't the name that Bill Watterson had intended, but if this is about his dad, I can't keep saying "Calvin's Dad". THAT would get annoying.  
  
Calvin was flipping through an old photo album of his dad's. It's pages were yellowed, so it obviously hadn't been looked at in a while. There were old pictures of his dad and mom. When he got to about the sixth page, he gasped. His dad wasn't wearing glasses. His hair wasn't neatly combed. He wasn't acting like he should in a picture. He was making faces, and he was putting bunny ears on his younger brother, Max. "Wow! Dad used to be like me!" Calvin said, grinning.  
  
"DAD!" Calvin yelled, running into the living room, where his dad was reading a book. "DAD!"  
  
"More poles, Calvin?" his dad grumbled.  
  
"No, not this time. I have something to ask you," Calvin said, and he thrust the album into his dad's hands. "Tell me about yourself when you were my age," he said.  
  
"Well... OK," his dad agreed. "I was your age in 1974..."  
  
The alarm clock rang loudly. Zach slammed his fist onto it. "Get up!" his mom said. "Get up, or you'll be late for school!" Grumbling, Zach obliged. He slid out of bed and got dressed, and went downstairs into the kitchen. He poured himself a bowl of his favorite cereal; Crunchy Chocolate Chunks. He ate sullenly. He hated school.  
  
His three year old brother, Max, ran down the stairs. "Hey, Zach! Guess what, Zach! Guess what!" he said, bouncing around the room. Max was very hyperactive.  
  
"What? You've decided to go join your friends and become a miniature hippie?" he replied dully.  
  
"No! I'm going to preschool!" he said, running around the room.  
  
"Enjoy," Zach replied, grinning evily.   
  
After a thirty minute wait, Zach walked out to the bus stop. His brainy neighbor, Carol, was waiting for the bus.  
  
"I can't wait to meet our new teacher, Miss Wormwood! This is her first year teaching!" Carol said, happiliy.  
  
"Gosh, girls are so stupid. They think school is good for them. I HATE school. I hope this Miss Wormwood person isn't some strict old lady!"  
  
When the got to school, Zach found out it was quiet the opposite. Miss Wormwood was thin, with brown hair, and wore glasses. She was wearing a pink dress with purple dots all over.  
  
"Good morning, class! I am Miss Wormwood," she said as she wrote her name neatly on the blackboard, "and you are my first class! I hope we all enjoy this year, and make learning fun!"  
  
Zach snorted. Learning? Fun? Was it possilbe to say those to words together to form a sentance? Carol glared at him. She was sitting with all of her books piled neatly on top of one another.  
  
Zach was slouching in his seat. He didn't bring any books, and he was drawing a cartoon on his desk. "Zach, would you please erase the drawing on your desk?" Miss Wormwood asked him.  
  
"No," Zach said. "Great artists must make their work known, and since I am one of the rare indivduals destined to become a great artist, I must not erase my drawing, but draw each one on each of the desks." Carol rolled her eyes, and Miss Wormwood didn't find it very amusing.  
  
She looked on his desk. It was a drawing of an allosaurus in a submarine firing missles at scuba divers. "Very amusing. If you do any more, I'll put a bad mark in my grade book. Now, class, let's get started. Turn to page 1 in your math books."   
  
The rest of Zach's day went downhill. Butch, the school bully, beat him up, he had nasty lunch, a terrible gym class, and he was already on the teacher's bad side.  
  
"... and that's how my first day of first grade went," Calvin's dad finished.  
  
"Wow!" Cavlin said. "It's just like my first day! You had Miss Wormwood, too?"   
  
"Yes. She was never fond of me, if I remember correctly..." Calvin's dad said. Calvin got off of his lap and ran to tell Hobbes the whole story over. 


End file.
